A New Turn
by krazykats
Summary: Will finds out that Terri has a baby. Rachel is dating Finn. Kurt sees cahel and Puck making out.


**Will, Tuesday, after school**

Will smiled. He was walking home to his apartment after a day at work and huge snowflakes were drifting down from the sky. _The first snow of the winter_, he thought. _I wonder if Emma likes snow. I've never asked her. _

Will and Terri had divorced 1 year ago and last month he'd gotten married to Emma Pilsbury, the school social worker. Her mysophobia had been a change in his lifestyle fir the first week, but now vaccuming and dusting and mopping daily became merely routine.

His hands shoved in his pockets for protection from the cold, Will was enjoying all the cheery sights around him. Houses were covered in colorful lights and, glancing in windows, he saw elderly laughing and smiling with their kids, a family gathered around the fire, and a woman with a small baby in a rocking chair. As Will was looking in the window of the mother and baby, he gasped. _It's Terri! The mother is Terri! _He thought frantically. He looked into the window once more, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. But it was Terri, and just as he peered inside she looked up from the infant and straight out the window where he was standing. Their eyes locked for a split second before Will bolted down the street toward his apartment. Thoughts were swirling around in his head. _She moved. Well, that isn't too hard to believe. But whose kid was that? Did she remarry? _But one thought made him stop right in his tracks. Standing there, feeling dizzy, he wondered how he could've been such a dolt. The baby was his! It had to be. They had been trying to get her pregnant. This revelation brought on a new stream of questions. _Why didn't she tell me? She would've thought that a baby would make me get back together with her, and that was her goal, wasn't it? Either way, why didn't she ask me to pay child support? Should I confront her? I want to help raise my child, too! _And then Will realized that he'd forgotten something. Emma. He's have to tell her. In fact, he couldn't decide anything until he talked this over with his wife. _Joy, _he thought. _This is going to be a mess. _

* * *

**Rachel, Wednesday, on the way to glee club**

Rachel walked down the halls with her organized Glee binder and notebook in her hand and her back straight and her head held high. She didn't understand why some kids had such bad posture; how did they expect to be respected? But Rachel had better things to think about besides the sloppy mannerisms of the other students at her school. Better things, for example, Finn Hudson, her boyfriend. They had been dating ever since the start of the new school year. Rachel assured herself that they would've been dating last year except for the fact that Finn had to get over his issues with his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, and the pregnancy lies. But her baby, Marylin Quinn Puckerman had been born and Quinn had dropped out of school to take care of Linnie. Puck had stayed in school because the two figured he could earn more money with a diploma, but every day after school he took care of Linnie with Quinn who was living at Puck's house ever since she left Finn's.

Rachel's thoughts were cut off as her breath was taken away as Finn appeared down the hallway. Her breath was always taken away when she saw Finn, ever since their first song, Midnight Train. Finn hurried up to her and kissed her on the lips. It was over in a few seconds, too soon, Rachel thought, but then, they were in the middle of a crowded hallway with people snickering at them. Ever since Rachel and Finn had started dating and word got around that Quinn wasn't really pregnant with Finn's baby after all, Finn's social status had gone rock bottom. Sure, he was still captain of the football team and he'd gotten major muscle working out over the summer, but none of that seemed to matter to kids when his best friend had slept with his girlfriend and he was now dating the biggest loser in the school. Well, besides Jacob Ben Israel, that was, but it's not like he was even on the right team for Finn.

As they were walking down the hall, hand in hand, Rachel thought about all the things that had changed in the last year. She had even made a list of all the changes on her Google Docs account. It read: 

1. News got around that Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby.

2. Mr. Schu had gotten married to Emma.

3. Emma had begun to co-direct Glee club with Mr. Schuster.

4. Rachel went to a school dance for the first time (if you don't count the time she went to conduct a survey on the quality of the school lunches.)

5. Quinn dropped out of high school.

6. Puck didn't flirt with everyone (well, not as much at least).

7. Rachel had a new pen pal from Peru.

8. Finn and Rachel started dating 3.

9. She was in love.

10. SHE WAS IN LOVE!

Rachel liked the changes. Sure, she felt a little bad about being the one to tell Finn about Quinn and Puck's secret, and she wasn't exactly joyous that Quinn had dropped out (after all, now Brittany had to take her place in glee club and she could hardly hold a pitch), but at least now she could be with Finn. She smiled, realizing that now that she had Finn she'd basically succeeded in all her goals in life so far. She walked briskly into the rehearsal room and took her spot next to Finn. She really did love her life.

* * *

**Kurt, Wednesday, after school**

As Kurt was driving home from school in his dad's car (he'd had to use his father's ever since he took his own car away when his tiara collection was discovered), he thought over the day's glee rehearsal. He hated watching Rachel and Finn be all happy together. Sure, she was a girl, but Kurt knew for a fact that he was much less arrogant than Rachel! What did Finn see in her, anyway, while he, the obvious choice was right there in front of him? He was still fuming as he drove into his driveway.

Kurt knew he should start his English report but he needed some thinking time before he got down to business.

"Idina!" Kurt called to his dog named after Idina Menzel, the broadway star from Wicked. When the little pug came trotting up to him, Kurt patted her on the head and clipped the leash onto her collar. He led her out the door and they walked along the street to the community center. There was a large field behind it used for soccer games, but as it was November, it was vacant.

Kurt and Idina walked along the park and Kurt shivered in his Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater. Why hadn't he thought to put on his new jacket he'd bought the previous weekend? Kurt sighed and continued along the path.

Mr. Schuster had been acting upset at rehearsal that day, he recalled. Tina had even asked him if everything was all right, but he insisted that he was fine, but he was obviously still distressed. Kurt was wondering what might've been wrong as he spotted two figures he recognized on a bench. One leaned over and they started to make out. Who were they? He squinted, and was shocked to realize that they were Rachel and Puck! But Rachel was dating Finn......... What was that all about? Instincitvely, Kurt pulled out his iPhone and began to capture a video of the two. After a minute or so, Rachel and Puck suddenly stood up and parted in different directions. But as Rachel was heading towards the bus stop at the edge of the sidewalk, she turned and looked straight at Kurt. She saw her jerk and cover her hand over her mouth. At that moment, though, a CATA bus pulled up, and Rachel hopped on, leaving Kurt feeling totally confused. Rachel and Finn were, like, in love! Kurt pulled out his phone and punched in "2" to speed dial Mercedes. But then he was overcome with a sudden feeling and put his phone away. He could definitely this to his advantage. Kurt knew something about Rachel that she didn't want him to know. She totally didn't want anyone to find out. And the gears in Kurt's head started to turn and he formed a plan.....


End file.
